User blog:Loygansono55/Cupcake vs Muffin - Epic Rap Battles of Food Season 2 Ft. MrAwesome300 and Captain Warrior
Finally! After a couple of weeks off (because I derped and lost the material for the last battle), we're finally back with a new Epic Rap Battles of Food! I'd like to thank MrAwesome300 for rapping as Muffin, and Captain Warrior for rapping as a special third-party rapper that isn't really a surprise since you can just read the contents! Let's do this! Lyrics EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPIC RAP BATTLES OF OMNOMNOM FOOD! CUPCAKE! VERSUS! MUFFIN! BEGIN! Cupcake: I am very scary, so prepare to be scared! You look like you were made by a fairy, oh man! I am a master at Jenga! The Gary Busey of rap! I can balance on my toes for four and a half seconds, You're crumbly, but when I roll up in the club, All them bitches want my little cup, so go away, yup! Now I shall pass the mic to you, for I am a courteous rapper, Here you go, knock 'em dead! Muffin: Dang, Rob! You burnt the forest again... Beware of your sentence, it's going to crumble! You suck, you're a chump from Jupiter Jump! You're heart beats like two times, I am the master of two times, I am the sole proprietor of bow ties! Keep your head high, child, And allow this boss to motherfreakin' dirty ride! Cupcake: Chocolate chips won't help the fact that you have an incredibly horrendous taste in leggings! I am a boss, I admit I play with dollies, my mother's name is Molly, I bet you're allergic to pencil shavings, beeyatch! I am a scrumptious snack, but man, you're a whack nack pack, I was popular in high school, and I still am today! You're just a loser who is crumbly, and you live in Iceland, Five, four, three, two, one... ready or not, here I come! Muffin: I warned you not to mess with me, I warned you not to get sauce on the rug, Sip on your cup while you can, Mr. King, Wedding rings mean everything to me, because I am very keen! AFV is my favourite show in the entirety of humanity! Close the door and try to piss quietly, You can't finish the race, You judge many races, You can't keep any paces, Mace Windu! Muffin drops the mic and leaves, when all of a sudden, a bag appears. Cookie jumps out and starts to rap. Cookie: You want to mess with the tasy MC? Everyone loves me, you disgusting piece of shit! You 'cake, you make everyone fat when they eat you, You shouldn't even exist in the first place, because you suck! As for you, Muffin, whenever people eat you, they just get sick, You shouldn't even exist either, nobody likes you, When people taste me, they get addicted to me, Now I will leave, but both of you just got served! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU ORDER! EPIC RAP BATTLES OF FOOD! Who won? Cupcake Muffin Cookie Epic Rap Battles of Food Category:Blog posts